Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw for fastening a wooden member.
Description of the Related Art
In general, screws are used to fasten furniture or wooden members for construction.
In use of screws in the related art, a user combines objects by forming a screw hole in one of the objects and then tightens a screw in the hole. Accordingly, there is a need of a first step of forming a hole and a second step of inserting a screw into the hole. Therefore, the entire process is complicated and there is a limit in increasing efficiency of work by reducing the work time.
As an alternative, drill type screws with a blade on the end of the shank have been used. The drill type screws can be driven into a wooden member riot through two steps, but at a time.